My Beloved
by BroadwayBoundStar
Summary: My take on how the Mary Margaret/David plot line should have went through out the first season, with a bit of Emma and Henry mixed in there as well. They end up together, but it is a very good plot line!
1. Chapter 1

David was hit with a sudden migraine as the memories flooded into his mind. Every moment of his  
old life hit him hard. Hard enough to make his knees buckle, and for him to collapse to the ground.  
His favorite memories were of the ones he shared with his beloved. Snow. He needed to find her.  
He needed to touch her to know she was real, and that she wasn't going anywhere. But he  
couldn't, because he gave up that right when he chose Kathryn. He knew he shouldn't have done  
that. He spoke with his mind, not with his heart. One telling him to run to her, hold on to her,  
and never let go. While the other told him he should be listening to his heart, but the honorable-  
no, the right thing to do was to give his "marriage" another chance. Honorable was something only  
he and Snow would share with each other. Honorable for them, was to save each other's lives.  
Kathryn had just walked into the room, and saw him on the ground. Of course she went into crazy  
mode, and started smothering him. He tried to stand up, but her words kept him down.  
"Kathryn!" She stopped short with the sudden fierceness his voice held.  
"Kathryn." He tried it more tenderly this time. She gave a face that said she was listening.  
"I can't do this anymore. Our marriage. You and I both know that it's over. I- I want a divorce,  
and I know it's all of a sudden, but something, made me stop and think. I'm so sorry. I would like  
us to still be friends, if that's even possible. I don't want us to end on bad terms." She stared  
at him for a couple more moments before she responded. She nodded.  
"Yeah. I guess it is over. I can't blame you for being the first one to realize, or admit it." She  
let go of her grasp on him and stood up. Then he stood up as well. He walked into "their" bedroom,  
and started packing.

* * *

Mary Margaret was in her apartment making herself hot chocolate, another sleepless night. She  
was still heartbroken from David. But she was absolutely not going to it let her affect her  
everyday life. Well, except for her sleep habits. She was about to take her first sip when there  
was a knock on the door. Now who would be at my door at this hour, she thought. And she was a  
little agrivated that they interupted her cocoa time. She got to the door and opened it. Of all the  
people it could be,it just had to be him. She stared, dumbfounded.  
"Sn-er-Mary Margaret. Hi." David stumbled with his words. It was so hard not to call her Snow.  
His beloved wife.  
"David? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your wife?" She had to choke back the  
sobs, and swallow the lump in her throat. She could barely say that word at all.  
"I, um, need to talk to you." He hadn't exactly thought this plan through, he just knew he needed  
to be near her.  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" She moved aside and opened the door wider to let him in as she  
said it. She did this against her better judgement, but she couldn't help herself. She was too  
nice, and he was just too irrestible. She knows she shouldn't because the man in front of her was  
the reason she was up at all right now, and for her broken heart. He brushed past her, their arms  
touching for the shortest second, but it still sent shivers down his spine, and set his whole body on  
fire.  
"Uh, no. But I have to tell you something." He said as he sat down at the dining table.  
"What is it?" She wondered as she sat down across from him. He knew he couldn't beat around the  
bush with her.  
"I left her. I left Kathryn." He stared at her for a few moments, her face obviously masked with  
disbelief. She finally responded.  
"Please tell me, that it wasn't because you thought that we still have a chance."  
"No! No. Not at all." That was a lie. "It's not. It's just that I thought that it wasn't fair to me  
or to her that we continue a marriage. A loveless one, anyways." She had to process that.  
"Why are you here? Telling me this. I should be the last person on your mind right now."  
"No. You should be the first person on my mind. And you are. I came here because you should be  
one of the first to know, since it was the thing causing you so much pain."  
"It _is_ the thing causing me all of my pain." She stopped him short with her words. She looked up  
at him.  
"It _still is_ causing me pain." He just stared at her, until he regained his thoughts.  
"Mary Margaret," that name didn't feel as right as Snow, "I came here to you tell that, but also  
to tell you that I'm not giving up on us. I know we have a chance. And it's worth fighting for. You  
may not admit it, even to yourself, but both you and I know deep down that we belong together.  
And I will not give up. I will never hurt you, or lie to you. I love you, Mary Margaret. Because _you_  
are worth fighting for." He got up to leave. He opened the door, but not before she could say,  
"Good luck." He left, waiting until after he closed the door, to break into a grin.

* * *

Mary Margaret was at her desk before school started, getting ready for the day. She wasn't  
doing a very good job because she still had David's words in her head from Saturday. How does he  
do that to her? _"You are worth fighting for."_ His words going through her mind. There was a knock  
on her classroom doorway. She looked up to see him. Yet again.  
"David? What are you doing here? The bell is about to ring, and I have to prepare for my class."  
"Well, hello to you too." He said with a toothy grin. She started blushing.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't mention it. Seriously. But, the purpose of my presence in this school at all is because I got  
a job. Here. Working as a maintence man."  
"That's great. But, let me guess. You got a job here because of-"  
"You." He interupted her. She was going to say it with a roll of her eyes, but he cut her off,  
obviously being serious. She stared at him, suprised. She hadn't expected that. The bell rang.  
"Well. That's my cue. See you later Mary Margaret." He winked at her as he left her classroom,  
right before kids started plowing into the room, ready to start the day.

* * *

David was walking down Mainstreet, it was pretty late, but he didn't care. He needed to clear his  
head, but he knew it was to think about Snow. He was caught up in his thoughts that he bumped  
into someone. As he recognized the person, his thoughts reverted to hate. He gave her an icy glare.  
He would recognize her anywhere.  
"Oh, Mr. Nolan. Shouldn't you be home with your wife?" She said it with such confidence, it made  
him hate her even more. Although he smirked on the inside at her being wrong.  
"Actually, since you haven't heard, we are getting a divorce." She returned the glare.  
"Very well then. I hope it wasn't for that homewrecker, Ms. Blanchard."  
"Leave her out of this, she had nothing to do with it. Now, I have places to be Madam Mayor, good  
night." She watched him walk off, disbelief masking her face.

* * *

**Please read and reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks, Mary Margaret had been trying to avoid David as much as possible. She has been making sure she was getting to school in the nick of time, to avoid him before the day starts, because he would just plague her mind, and she wouldn't be able to concentate. Or she would never leave her room, although everyday when she got home, she always called dibs on the bathroom. Mary Margaret was in her classroom one day when David came in after school. Oh crap, she thought, I forgot to leave right after the bell rang today.

"Hey Mary Margaret. I was thinking that maybe I could walk you home today?" She took a minute or two to answer. She looked at him. "I don't know David. I-" "Please Mary Margaret," he said cutting her off before she could say no, "I know you have been avoiding me. I understand. But I just want to spend time with you even if it is for a couple of minutes walking you home. It's not like I'm going to try and persuade you to have a relationship with me. I respect you Mary Margaret. I want to build your trust to me again. And I would never do anything to jeopordize that." She stared at him for a few moments, the realization of what he said sink in.

"I don't know David. I still don't know if I can trust you." She said as she walked out of the classroom. He followed close behind her. She headed for the elevator. "Please Mary Margaret." She looked at him and pushed the down button. "I don't know." The doors opened and they both stepped in. James being thankful that nobody else was in the elevator so they could continue their conversation. "David." He secretly flinched at that name. She pushed the lobby button, and the elevator started to descend. All of a sudden there was a lurch, and the elevator came to a sudden stop, making Mary Margaret lose her footing and fell in James's direction, who also lost his footing. She fell on top of him, and the unexpected weight made David fall backwards. They landed with a thud. Mary Margaret was still laying on top of James. They stared at each other for a few moments, both getting hopelessly lost in each others eyes. Then, of course, it was Mary Margaret who broke the moment. She sat up.

"I'm sorry. I really should of watched where I was going. Sorry. Again."

"Mary Margaret. Really, it's okay. You fell, it's not like you could've controlled where you fell in a split second. But..." She followed his gaze to her legs, still stradling him. She blushed as realization covered her face. She hadn't noticed it because strangly, it felt...familiar. Like she has done it before. She lifted her right leg over his body to her left leg. After she did so, he sat up.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think the elevator stopped. I think we might be stuck." He chuckled as he heard her mumble, "Some maintence man you are." He took his jacket off, and layed it on the ground. "Here. Sit down. We're obviously going to be here a while."

"David. Really. You don't have to."

"No. I insist." She looked at him, considering it. Then she smiled.

"Thank you. I'm going to call the front office. And let them know that we're in here." He nodded. As Mary Margaret called the front office. James reminisced. He thought of all the times he and Snow had been alone together in situations similar to the one their in now. Although in those memories, she actually enjoyed their alone time. He was forced back into the present by Mary Margaret calling his name.

"David? I called the office and they said they would get maintence on it soon." He nodded. He sat down next to her, not getting too close, not wanting to scare her away. She shivered at his closeness. She had the oddest feeling. She actually wanted him closer.

"I hope they fix the elevator soon." She said as she checked her watch.

"Why? You got a hot date or something?" He said, obviously joking. She looked at him with a serious face. His smile faltered. "Do you?" He felt a lump forming in his throat at the thought of his wife with another man.

"No. It's techinally not a date. I'm just meeting Dr. Whale for drinks."

"Are you two dating?" She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry." He said as he tried to backtrack.

"No it's fine. He was there for me that night when you went back to Kathryn." She looked at him, hoping he would get what she was trying to say, so she wouldn't have to say it aloud. He looked back at her, realization sinking in. It took all his willpower, once again, not to freak out. He knew it wasn't her fault, she didn't know better, she didn't have her memories. She blushed, but was oddly relieved at the same time when she knew he understood.

"So, there's nothing going on between you guys?"

"Not really, no. We're just really good friends. That's all." His mood enlightened at the thought. He then joked with her, hoping to enlighten hers as well. "Oh, I see. You would rather spend time with him, than me."

"No! Not at all! It's just that I already had plans with him..." She trailed off, realizing he was joking. She returned his smile with her own.

"So...have you had any time to think about what I said?" He tried. She looked down. He noticed she was twirling her ring. His ring. Her wedding ring. But it was on the wrong finger.

"David. I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can trust you. Not after what happened."

"I know. But that's what I'm trying to prove to you. I made a mistake. And if I could turn back time to that night, I would redo everything I did that caused you pain. I regret that night with my life. I'm sorry Mary Margaret. I'm trying to prove to you that if you did trust me again, if you ever give me another chance, I would never, ever, jeopordize it, or cause you to think otherwise. I love you Mary Margaret. I will say that now, and I will say it a thousand times again, to prove to you that I mean that. I will also say something else again. You are worth fighting for Mary Margaret. And you can trust that I will." She looked at him. Taking in, and proccesing what he said.

"If I were to say yes to...us, hypothetically of course, would you agree to do things my way? To build up your trust and faithfulness, we would need to take it slow. I would need to know that there is no possibility that you would...go back...to Kathryn. Hypothetically."

"Mary Margaret. You suprise me you know? There is no way that I would ever go back to her. Our love...wasn't real. What I feel for you, it is. I will do whatever you want. We can take it slow. We can do everything your way. I just want to know...that your mine. That I could someday be the man that you come home to every night. That you kiss hello and goodbye to. That when you're feeling sad, that you want to be wrapped in my arms, or when your happy, you still want to be wrapped in my arms," she chuckled to herself at that comment, "and that when you want to be a hopeless romantic, you want to kiss me. Not Dr. Dolphine," she chuckled again, "I just want to know that when you think of your one true love...you think...of me." She thought for a moment, clearly taking it all in, taking a few minutes, thinking it over. She knows she shouldn't. This is after all the man who not only broke her heart. But broke her. Her head told her no, for her sake on reality. But her heart told her yes, that reality is overrated, and she doesn't belong in reality. Literally. She finally came to a close on the debate between her heart and mind, and came to a conclusion. She put her hand on top of his.

"Take it slow." She then leaned over, and layed her lips, ever so slightly, on top of his. And then pulled back, both of them clearly wanting more, but she had to remind herself to take it slow. She kissed him again, this time, a little deeper, but not as long. "But not too slow." She mused. She layed her head on his shoulder as she intertwined their fingers.

"So does this mean that you won't be meeting Dr. Dolphine for drinks?" She just smiled up at him and chuckled.

* * *

James was walking Mary Margaret home after the elevator incident. For the first couple of minutes, they walked side by side, in silence. But then he stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He leaned towards her.

"You know, how will everyone know that we are now together, not you and Mr. Blowfish, if we at least don't hold hands?" She chuckled.

"You know, you really have to stop calling him that. He didn't do anything to you." Oh but he did, James thought. He smiled at her, not wanting to show her his pain, not until she remembers.

"You didn't answer my question." She looked at him and smiled. She leaned over and took his left hand out of his pocket and took his hand in her right hand. She intertwined their fingers as she said, "Happy now?" in a not so subtle sarcastic tone. He just chuckled. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Both of them secretly enjoying it. The touch of each other's skin made their body's set on fire. They reached her apartment, both of them dreading the moment they would have to say goodbye.

"I can come and walk you to work tomorrow if you want?"

"Oh, David, you don't have to. Really-"

"I insist Mary Margaret. And we both know that I won't take no for an answer." She chuckled at the thought.

"I guess." He grinned at her.

"Well, Emma is probably waiting for me inside."

"Right. Well, I will see you tomorrow." He leaned down and patted his cheek, signaling for her to kiss him on the cheek. She leaned in, but right as she was about to kiss his cheek, he turned his head so she kissed him on the lips instead. When she kissed his lips, a memory flooded her mind.

_"Can I please have one more kiss before I go hunting?" Snow rolled her eyes. _

_"I guess if I have to." She smiled. "But you have exceded your limit, so it will be on the cheek." She mused. He pouted. But he gave up and patted his cheek. She leaned in to kiss him. But he turned his head so she kissed his lips instead. She was caught by suprise. But went along with it. She pulled back, needing air before she was rendered unconscious. He smirked. She all but returned the gesture, while saying, "I expect nothing more from you, Charming." He grinned._

The memory ended. Mary Margaret would have fallen over if James had not caught her in time.

"Sn-er-Mary Margaret! Are you okay. You zoned out and I was starting to get worried." He obviously knew it was a memory, but he had to play along, not wanting to scare her off. She got her footing back. Then said,

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day. I think I'm just going to go to bed. See you tomorrow Charming."

"Wait, what did you just call me?!"

"Sorry! But that's what I called you in my...nevermind. I will see you tomorrow." Before he could argue, she opened the door and closed it. She shook her head. _It's official, I'm going crazy_, she thought. She was startled when Emma called from the couch.

"Hey lovebug. You want to tell me about your new beau?" _She doesn't know it's David yet_, she thought.

"I, uh-" Emma cut her off, putting her hands up as she stalked over to the kitchen, following behind Mary Margaret.

"Wait. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Actually, I should probably tell you this. My new...boyfriend...is...David." Mary Margaret looked at her roomate skeptically, waiting for any sign of a response. Emma seemed to proccess the fact, and let it sink in. She smiled as she looked up at her roomate.

"Well, you've kept him waiting long enough."

* * *

Mary Margaret had just finished getting ready for school when there was a knock on the door. She hurried over and opened it up to see him break into a grin.

"Good morning. Shall we get going?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She responded as she got her purse. They walked out into the cold, and Mary Margaret instinctivly grabbed James's hand, like she had done it a million times before. Her thoughts immediatly went to her vision. James noticed something was bothering her.

"What is it?" She looked at him, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. Everything's fine." James knew her well enough to know that was not the case. He stepped in front of her, stopping her, once again.

"Mary Margaret. I know you well enough to know that something is definatly bothering you. Tell me." She looked at him, and decided she might as well not argue.

"Okay. Fine. But you have to promise that you won't think I'm crazy, okay?" He nodded. "Well, yesterday when I kissed you goodbye, I had a vision. No...more like a memory. You were there, and you were going on a hunting trip. You kissed me exactly like you did last night, except I called you Charming. And it looked like something out of a fairytale. And I suprisingly look very good with long hair." He chuckled. She looked up at him.

"You do look good with long hair. How I know that? Cause we lived that scene. I remember. I know this is hard to proccess, but everything Henry has said is true. I remember my fairytale life. That's why I left Kathryn. Because we belong together. Your vision, or memory, is your mind trying to remember. The curse is weakening. And thats's why I remembered, and you are starting to." She stopped short. She looked at him.

"David, this is a lot to proccess. And if what you're saying is true, it surely explains a lot of things."

"I can prove it to you. I think the only thing keeping you from remembering is because we have not had a proper, true love kiss since we have gotten together. If we do have one, I'm sure you would remember." She seemed to consider it for a moment. Her face went blank, but before James could ask what's wrong, her face broke out into a wicked smile. There's my Snow, he thought.

"Prove it." She simply said. He grinned. He leaned in, taking his time. His lips met hers, at first making it a sweet kiss, but they deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck, and he pulled her closer, putting his hand on her back and waist, they both wanted more, but had to remind themselves that they were in public. She ran her fingers through his hair. And she some how knew, that she had done it before. They broke apart, needing air. A single tear rolled down Mary Margaret- or rather Snow's cheek. She had a growing migraine, as she let the memories in. James, knowing what would happen, caught her before she could fall. She looked up at him.

"Charming?" He smiled, tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

"Yes, it's me." She kissed him again. "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would."

"Truthfully, the curse gave me pause." They both smiled as they recalled the memory, that had played out, almost exactly like this moment.

"You know, sometimes I doubt your faith in me." He teased. A wicked smile formed on her face.

"I think Mary Margaret and David need to take the day off. We have a lot of catching up to do." He grinned as he kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow and James had both called in sick, hopefully nobody would think they were together. They were now sitting on the couch, reminiscing about their lives. Recalling lost memories that had been found again. Then a thought accured to James.

"So, do this mean we no longer have to take it slow?"

"I don't know Charming. I think that maybe we need to rebuild our connection." She teased.

"Oh really? How about you get back to me on that thought after I torture you." He grinned. Then she realized what he meant, making her think of times he has done this in the past.

"You better not!" She yelled as she tried to get up, but only got so far before James picked her up and layed her over his shoulder, then tossed her on the couch. He started tickeling her. Her laughter rang through the apartment. He kept tickeling her to the point where tears were about to pour down her face. He stopped in the nick of time.

"I am so going to get you for that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, but first, I have to think of way to get back at you." They both grinned, knowing that that would eventually happen. She leaned in to kiss him. They kissed like no other, both of them needing more of each other. They passiontaly kissed each other, turning a kiss into a full out make out session on the couch. Knowing that they needed each other even more, that they owed this to each other, James scooped his wife off the couch, bridal style, and carried her to her-or now, their bedroom, and layed her on the bed. He broke their kiss, just long enough to close her bedroom curtains, giving them some since of privacy. He made his way back over to her. He layed his body on top of hers. "Love me, James." He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The next few weeks passed smoothly. Emma aproved of James moving in, and of his and Snow's relationship over all. The only problem was that she didn't know who they really were. It pained both Snow and James that she was so close, yet so far away. They had conversations about it, sometimes disputes, but they eventually agreed that they should ease her in to it, not wanting to scare her away, and have her think they were crazy. One day, James and Snow were having a convversation about Emma again.

"I don't know if our plan is working or not. She seems to not believe, still." James said. To try and cheer him up, a thought accured to Snow.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! I have been meaning to show you for weeks! It's a good thing Emma's not home!" James was clearly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Here follow me!" She exclaimed as she shot up from their spot and ran to Emma's room. Snow knew exactly where her intending object was. James followed close behind her. They climbed the stairs and ran into Emma's room. Snow walked to Emma's bed, and picked up the blanket, the one Snow knew she slept with every night. She turned around. Tears glistening in her eyes as she held it for the first time since she remembered. James slowly walked up, and placed his hand on it. Tears now glistening in his eyes, as he recalled the the memory, of the last time he saw this blanket.

"Is this the same one...?"

"Yes. The same one Granny knitted for our daughter. Emma told me she has had it since she was a baby. The only thing she has left of her parents." Tears were now streaming down both of their faces. Their sad, yet happy moment was interupted with a voice asking,

"What the hell are you two doing?" James and Snow turned around to see Emma standing in the doorway of her bedroom, anger and confusion etched on her face.

"Emma, I thought you weren't going to be home for hours?" Snow quickly responded, wiping her tears.

"Grahm sent me home early, it was a slow day. Now answer my question, what are you doing holding my baby blanket, crying your eyes out, like you actually have some sort of attachment to it?" She took a few steps towards them. Snow couldn't help herself.

"Because we do Emma." Emma at first didn't get it. But realized what she was implying.

"You two are crazy! You can't actually believe Henry's theory is true!" She almost yelled. James was the first to respond.

"We can, Emma. Because we remember! We remember our fairytale lives! You have to believe us!" Snow and James both took a step towards Emma.

"You two need to get checked for a mental illness or something. Fairytales don't exist! Want to know how I know that?! My parents abandoned me!" They both winced. "They didn't want me! If fairytales did exist, I would know them, and we would have had happy lives together, and I would have a since of what it's actually like to be loved! There is no way you two could ever be my parents!" Both Snow and James reached out to stop her from leaving as soon as Emma turned around, both of them still holding the baby blanket. When they did however, a memory flooded all three of their minds. But from a distance, like they were watching it play out.

_"The wardrobe...it only takes one." Snow said as realization overcame her. Her and James looked up as they heard crashes of their castle being invaded by Regina's forces. _

_"Then our plan has failed. At least we are together." James said as he looked down at his wife and daughter. It pained Snow to say what she did next, but she knew it was the only way. _

_"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe!" She said as she lifted their daughter towards him. _

_"Are you out of your mind?" James tried to protest. _

_"No! It's the only way! You have to save her!" _

_"N-n-n-n-no! You don't know what you're saying!" _

_"No! I do! We have to believe she'll come back for us! We have to give her her best chance." James looked at his, knowing she was right. He kissed his daughter's forehead. _

_"Goodbye Emma." Snow said, then kissed her daughter goodbye. James then kissed his wife one last time. He crossed the room, and weilded his sword. He looked back at his wife one last time, and their eyes met. He left then, because he knew he wouldn't leave at all if he didn't leave when he did. It pained him as he heard his wife's cries and sobs down the hallway._

The memory ended, tears now streaming down all three of their faces. They hadn't realized that they all fell to the floor some time during the memory. Emma looked at the two people in front of her. Her parents. _Her parents._


	4. Chapter 4

Emma looked up at the two people in front of her. Her parents. _Her parents._ All three of them just stared at each other for a few minutes. Snow and James looked at Emma skeptically, to see what her reaction to the awful memory was going to be like. Emma looked away. She was trying to make sense of what she just saw. _I'm going crazy! Fairytales don't exist! But this whole time Henry was trying to get proof for me to believe, I just got it! But this is crazy! Of course I would still be crazy if I just ignored what I just saw, _she thought. Finally she looked back up at her parents.

"Was that really what happened?" She had to know if it was true. She had to know that they really loved her, and that wasn't just some fake memory, if that's possible. James was the first to respond, because Snow was still pained to even think about it.

"Yes. Everything you just saw was true. We had to put you through the wardrobe to give you your best chance. Just like you gave Henry up for adoption. To give him _his_ best chance. It's hard to proccess, I know. But you have to believe us, Emma." Emma looked between the two people in front of her. She knew she couldn't just shove this aside like it was no big deal, and ignore it. These were her parents. _I'm going to have to wrap my mind around that._ Emma then shivered at the thought of all those personal conversations she had had with Mary Margaret. _No wonder they stopped after she got back with David. I asked if they were doing the horizontal tango, so I would be able to be warned, and Mary Margaret just choked on her cereal. Well now it makes sense! _Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar, yet new voice.

"Emma?" Snow looked at her daughter with worry. Emma knew she couldn't hold back any longer. She shot forward and enveloped Snow and James into a hug. At first they were tense with shock. But then relaxed at heir daughter's touch. Emma pulled back, with a hundred questions running through her head.

"So does this mean I can't call you David and Mary Margaret from now on?" Emma asked wiping her tears. Snow and James just chuckled.

"You only have to call us that when we're in public. Other than that, you can call us whatever you want. We don't want to pressure you. We obviously need to take it slow." Snow responded. Emma nodded.

"Easy enough. With Dav-I mean James, it shouldn't take too long since I barely knew you for too long. But Mar- I mean _Snow,_ you are going to be a little harder. Sorry." Emma gave a sheepish smile. Her parents just chuckled at her statement. They expected that.

"No offense to either of you, but I would really appreciate it if we moved these next few moments of our sappy family reunion downstairs, and out of my bedroom. A girl has got to have her privacy, ya know?" Emma then thought it over and added, "Please."

"Right. Especially since you are a twenty eight year old woman. Let's go." Snow responded. They all got up and walked down the stairs to the living room. Snow walked into the kitchen while James and Emma sat on the couch.

"Either of you two want some hot chocolate? I sure know I could." Snow asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." James and Emma responded at the same time. _Like father, like daughter, _Snow thought. Snow made the hot chocolate, and brought three mugs to the couch. She set them on the coffee table, and sat between Emma and James. She sat closer to her husband though, wanting to give Emma her space. Then a thought accured to James.

"Snow?" Snow took a sip of her hot chocolate then replied,

"Yes, Charming."

"Now that Emma knows, you can change something." She looked at him with a puzzled look. All he did was lift her right hand, and took her wedding ring, and slid it off her middle finger, and held it.

"This, can now go on the right finger. To symbolize our love like it did once before." Snow smiled as he slid it on to her left ring finger. They both leaned in for a kiss, when there was a knock on the door. They didn't care. Althought they were still interupted.

"Guys! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please wait until after our unexpected guess leaves, and you two are alone! I have been eye raped enough by you two before, but now it's even worse!" Emma exclaimed as she got up to answer the door. Her parents chuckled.

"Fair enough." James responded. Emma opened the door to empty space. Then looked down.

"Henry? What are you doing here. I've said it before, but your Mom is going to kill me, then you. Then me again." Henry just ignored it. He obvioulsy didn't know Snow and James were there by what he said next.

"But this is Operation Cobra! I think I found a way to get Mr. Nolan and Ms. Blanchard to remember! It will be so much easier not that they are together..." Henry stopped short after he pushed past Emma and into the apartment. Snow and James stood up. Emma looked between her parents and her son. Then Henry smiled an ear to ear grin.

"Forget what I just said! They remember! They remember! This is great!" Henry squealed with joy. Emma walked to stand by her parents.

"How'd ya know Kid?" Emma asked skeptically. Henry rolled his eyes.

"I've explained it to you a thousand times before! They have that sparkle in their eyes!" Then joy overcame Henry's face once again.

"And you believe! You believe! How did you do it?!" He asked James and Snow.

"Trust us, it wasn't easy." James responded. Emma just rolled her eyes. Then Henry added,

"Oh, and I knew they remembered because Ms. Blanchard switched her ring on to her wedding finger. I thought that was kinda obvious." The three adults just burst into laughter, while Henry sat there with a confused look on his face.

* * *

The next few weeks passed with ease. Emma was gradually getting closer and closer to her parents, and didn't stumble on their names as much anymore. She was especially proud of herself on that part. Henry visited them frequently. Wether he met them at Granny's, or snuck away from Regina and went to their apartment. Henry didn't take as long as Emma though. He immediatly started calling them Grandma and Grandpa. Snow and James always chuckled to themselves at that. They weren't old enough to be parents to Emma. Let alone grandparents. The new living arrangement was a little crowded though. With James moving in, the apartment only seemed to get smaller. It was a rather ordinary morning, one day. Snow woke up to see her beloved husband, staring right back at her.

"Good morning sleepy head. I thought you would never wake up." Snow fake pouted at her husband's remark.

"A girl has to have her beauty sleep." Snow responded.

"You don't need beauty sleep, my beloved. You are already beautiful as it is."

"And you are as equally handsome. _Charming_." James just smiled at his nickname. He kissed her, but she pulled away. James also fake pouted.

"Aww. But remember, we have to meet Henry at Granny's today."

"Oh. Right." Snow kissed him again for good measure. He smiled.

* * *

Snow, James, and Emma walked into Granny's fairly, but not too early that Saturday morning. Henry was waiting for them in a booth in the farthest corner of the diner. In his hands was the book. _Of course_, Emma thought. The three stalked over to him, Snow and James sliding onto the opposite side of the booth, while Emma sat next to Henry.

"Kid, why do still carry that thing around?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"_Because, _the curse still isn't broken. Not _everybody _has had their happy ending like Grandma and Grandpa."

"Oh, right." Snow then noticed something. Henry was opened to a page where there was a shepard, with shaggy hair, but loked exactly her James.

"Henry?" She asked.

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Can I see your book for a moment please?"

"Sure!" Then James noticed also.

"Uh, why? You've already read it before haven't you?"

"As Mary Margaret. And even then, I didn't read the whole thing." She put her hands out for Henry to pass it over. He did. Emma was looking at the conversation go down, because she still hasn't gotten much on either of her parents histories. James had a terrified look on his face. Snow took the book, and read the page it was on. She gasped as she read further down the page. Then looked at the picture again. That was definatly him. Snow looked at James with a hurt look. He could see tears glistening in her eyes. Before James could say anything, that could lead up to an argument, Snow interupted.

"Excuse me." She have ran, have walked out of the diner. James looked back at his daughter and grandson.

"What was _that_?" James looked at Henry. He knew the story by heart.

"Henry?" James pleaded.

"Will do Grandpa, go after her." James nodded and shot up, and ran after his wife. Henry then started explaining the story to Emma. James was almost caught up to his wife now. She stopped running, but he hadn't. He caught up to her, and stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop. He looked at her, tears on her face.

"Snow." He panted, still out of breath.

"What?" She asked, her tone icy. He winced at his wife's anger towards him.

"I'm sorry! I-" She cut him off.

"How could you not tell me?! After everything we've been through. Back in our world or this one?! I trusted you, James. If that's even your name."

"It is. It has always been my name after I stopped being a shepard. But it became my _name_, after I met you. Because you made me seem real."

"But you still couldn't trust me?" She looked even more hurt.

"No! I just thought that you wouldn't love me anymore after I told you. I was afraid you would leave me, and that would leave a big hole in my heart." She stared at him for a few seconds, then raised her hand and slapped him. He looked back at his wife, not suprised.

"I deserved that."

"Yes, you did. How could you even say that?! I fell in love with _you._ Not your _name._ Or your _title._ I didn't marry you because you were a prince. I didn't fall in love with because you were a _prince._ I fell in love with _you._ Your _personality, _your _charm,_ and your _love _for me in return. It is not like you fell in love with me for my title as Snow White, right?" He nodded. "Right. And if I ever left you, it would fill my heart with a giant hole, too. I don't care about your past, or my past. All I care about is _our _future. Together. Because there is no longer a you and I, it is a _we. _Apart we are two, but together, we are _one._" James stared at his wife for a few moments, knowing everything she said was true, but he was stupid, and didn't do the right thing.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I knew you fell in love with me, not my name, but I was still a coward. I'm sorry."

"And you should be. But the only way you will be able to make this up to me, is if you tell me your story. Your _whole _story. From you." He nodded. He led his wife over to a bench, sat down with her, and told her his story.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Henry finished telling Emma her parent's story.

"So he didn't tell her?" She asked. Henry shrugged.

"I assumed he did. It didn't say anything about it in my book. I guess he didn't."

"Oh."

* * *

Snow listened to her husband.

"...and on my way to the castle with Abigail, is when I met you." James waited for his wife's response. She looked down.

"I still feel betrayed. You can tell me anything. I _love _you. Just because you didn't grow up a prince, doesn't mean I will love you any less." James knew his wife was right.

"I know. I was stupid. And I know that now. I am _so _sorry, Snow. You have to know that." She looked back up at him.

"I do. And I appreciate you telling me. I know it's difficult. Trust me."

"Are we okay? If you need to, you can slap me again, if it makes you feel better?" James was prepared this time. Snow just chuckled.

"James, the last thing I want to cause you is pain. I'm sorry. Nobody ever deserves pain." She looked down again. James put his index finger under her chin, and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Hey. I _did_ deserve that. I betrayed your trust. I broke my promise to never do that. And _I'm _sorry. _You _shouldn't be." He pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled back.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" James watched as his wife flashed a wicked smile.

"Oh, I think there's a way." She kissed him again.

"Oh yeah?" He asked between kisses, teasing her.

"Oh, _yeah._" James kissed his wife before taking her hand, and leading her towards the apartment, nearly running.

* * *

"Should we go check on Grandma and Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"Uh, not right this second, Kid. I have a feeling they made up. We should give them some alone time." Emma responded. Henry replied with a confused a look. _Oh yeah, he's ten, _she thought.

"Uh, lets go to the castle for a bit, and on the way, I will buy you ice cream." Henry broke into an ear to ear grin.

"Okay! Let's go!" Henry said, pulling her arm to make her walk faster.

* * *

James and Snow laid in bed. They were facing each other. James put his hand up to his face. He started playing with her hair. Something he has always done. Well, except for the past 28 years. But he didn't like to think about that.

"I see you're growing your hair out." Snow reached up and felt her hair, then laid her hand on top of his.

"Yeah. I mean, I look good with Mary Margaret's hair, and my old look, but I won't truely feel like my old self until I grow it out again."

"Well, either way, you look beautiful to me." He kissed his wife. She pulled back.

"Uh-uh. We need to get redressed, and go meet Henry and Emma, or do it anyways if they get here first." James knew she was right. He still fake pouted. Snow rolled her eyes playfully as she got up to get dressed.

* * *

"Thanks Mom!" Henry exclaimed as they reached the castle, licking a waffle cone double scoop. With sprinkles.

"You're welcome Kid." Emma sat next to Henry at their usual sitting spot. It was a bit chilly out, but not too bad.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"When can you get me away from Regina? I want to live with you and Grandma and Grandpa!" Emma looked at her son.

"I'm trying. I am going to do everything in my power to get you away from her. I can promise you that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Emma smiled in amusement as Henry held out his balled fist with his pinky in the air.

"Pinky promise." Emma replied as she took his pinky in her own. Henry beamed at her. Henry looked away and smiled.

"Look! There's Grandma and Grandpa!" Henry pointed in the direction of the couple, walking towards them, holding hands. Emma looked and smiled. Snow and James reached mother and son.

"I see you two made up." Emma said as she winked at her mother. Snow blushed, still having that aspect of Mary Margaret.

"Yeah." James responded, clearly missing the exchange between the two women.

"Well, shall we get going? It's getting chilly out here." Snow said, breaking the silence. Emma then noticed the drop in temperature.

"Come on Henry. Let's get you home." Henry frowned, just as he finished eating his waffle cone. Snow winced at the thought of her grandson going back to that witch. Emma hopped down, as did Henry.

"I will meet you two back at the apartment?" James and Snow nodded. Emma and Henry walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Snow said,

"Charming, can you follow them? Just to make sure they get there safely, and that Emma doesn't do anything rash? Please?" James nodded.

"Of course."

"Just, don't let them see you. Emma will for sure get mad." James nodded once more, then kissed his wife goodbye as he started following his daughter and grandson.

* * *

Emma reached Regina's house with Henry. Henry walked to the door and opened it. He hugged Emma goodbye.

"Bye Mom. See ya tomorrow." She winked and smiled at him. Henry shot up the stairs to his room. Emma closed the door, and turned around to walk away when it reopened.

"Ms. Swan? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from my son." Regina said, with hatred written all over her face. Emma turned back around.

"And I thought I told you he is _my _son. You better watch out, _Madam Mayor._ Because you are going to find a custody battle coming your way. I will get _my _son back. And I will get him away from _you._" Regina had a look of disbelief on her face, but quickly recovered.

"He is _mine._ And do not threaten me. You have no idea what I am capable of." Emma walked the few steps between them, and got in Regina's face.

"I think I do. But you have no idea what _I _am capable of. Watch you better watch your back." Regina raised her hand to slap Emma, but she moved in enough time for Regina to slap air. Emma raised her fist, and was about to swing. But her hand got pulled down with a pair of ahnds and incredible force. She turned around to see her father. He looked at her with a stern face.

"Emma. Stop. Let's go. Now." Emma knew she shouldn't disobey him. She lowered her fist. She turned back around and said,

"You've been warned." Her father pulled her away, and lead her down the walkway from Regina's house. After they hit the sidewalk, Emma shrugged off her father's hold.

"What'd you do that for? I could have had her!"

"Emma. Stop. That was no way to handle that situation. What if Henry was watching? He should never have to see you like that. And if you had hit her, your custody battle would have gone right out the window. Because she sure as hell didn't hit you, even though she tried." Emma knew he was right.

"I know. I'm sorry. You're right."

"It's okay. But I have to say, nice reflexes." Emma looked at her father as he put her arm around her, as they started walking home.

"Thanks?" She gave a sheepish smile. Which in return, made her father chuckle.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I am going to try and update everyday! But when school starts, I may not be able to. But I will try to update as soon as possible! Thank you! Again. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and James approached the apartment door.

"Be prepared. Maternal instincts might kick in here." James mumbled. Emma nodded. James opened the door to the apartment. Suprisingly, Snow was contently sitting on the couch watching tv. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" She said in a dramatic, I've-asked-this-before voice.

"How do you know something happened?" Emma asked.

"Because your father came home with you." Emma looked embarrassed.

"Oh. Right."

"So what happened?"

"Our daughter almost laid one on Regina. But I stopped her in time." He winked at Emma.

"Emma!"

"What? She made me mad. _And _she almost hit me!" Snow rolled her eyes.

"Like father, like daughter." Snow remarked as she got up from the couch.

"Excuse me? Who in this relationship hit who first? Oh, that's right. You." Snow gave a sheepish smile in response. Emma chuckled.

"Okay. I have got to hear this story." Emma sat on the couch with Snow.

"Before we start on how your father and I first met, who wants hot chocolate?" Snow asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"I'll take some."

"Ooo, me too." James said.

"Can we continue with the story please?"

"Sure." James responded, sitting down next to Emma. "I was engaged to King Midas's daughter, Abigail. Here, she, ironically, is Kathryn."

"Ooo." Emma winced at the irony.

"Yeah. But we were going down the scenic route to King George's palace. A tree was blocking the road so I got out of the carriage to inspect it. By the time I realized it, it was too late. The tree had been cut down. Abigail started yelping, and calling for help. A theif had taken my pouch full of jewels. Included in the pouch was a ring, which is now your mother's wedding ring. Anyways, the theif stole one of my horses, and I jumped on a horse and ran after them. I finally caught up, and tackled the theif off of the horse, and on to the ground. I pulled their hood off, and I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Then of course she hit me with a rock on my chin, stole my horse, _again, _and took off." Emma looked as her mother brought three mugs over to the couch. She handed James and Emma their mugs.

"Wow, Snow. You were kind of a badass, huh?" Snow blushed.

"Well, in my defense, getting tackled off of a horse hurts. And he called me a girl. He could have had the decency to call me a woman. Which I promptly corrected him after, then gave him a scar." Snow gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you, then it's worth it." James replied, leaning to give his wife a kiss.

"Guys! You're eye-raping me right about now!" Emma said as she covered her eyes. "Is it over?" James and Snow chuckled.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Well, I'm going to hit the hey. I'm beat. Night." Emma gave her parents a hug.

"Night Emma." They said together. James and Snow finished their hot chocolate together, enjoying the silence. Snow got up and gathered the mugs and brought them into the kitchen. She was rinsing the mugs when James came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder. Snow momentarily leaned down to put the mugs in the dishwasher. When she leaned back up, James turned her around so she was facing him. He kissed her passionatly.

"I love you, Snow White." He kissed her again.

"And I love _you,_ Charming." He smiled at his nickname, and she kissed him. Snow pulled back and snuck her arms under James's, and wrapped her arms around his middle. They started swaying as Snow hummed their song.

* * *

"And I love _you, _Charming." Emma heard her mother's voice as she crept a few steps down the stairs. She woke up from hunger, and was making her way down stairs when she heard the muffled voices of her parents. She sat down on the step farthest away, but to where she could still see them. Sometimes she enjoyed watching her parents be all lovey-dovey. She has never seen a love so powerful, and that type of love being between her parents, let's just say she never thought she'd experience a moment like this. She watched as her parents swayed back and forth, obviously to a tune that she couldn't hear. Her stomach grumbled. She was thankful it wasn't loud enough for Snow and James to hear. She was hungry, but didn't want to interupt this rather special moment. She finally decided not to, rationalizing that hunger wasn't no where near important enough to interupt that type of moment. She carefully stood up, and crept back into her room, with a content smile on her face.

* * *

James didn't want to interupt his wife's humming, but he had to ask.

"You do know that Emma was watching us from the stairs for a couple of minutes, right?" He whispered.

"Yup." Snow whispered, almost immediatly back. They both chuckled silently at themselves. Both clearly thinking that Emma is oblivous to the fact of her parent's true skills.

* * *

**Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate the feedback, and all the favs and follows! I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise that the next will be way longer! Expect more Charming family, Henry, and a little Regina next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walked out of her bedroom, and was about to walk down the stairs. She stopped short hearing her parent's muffled voices. Then silence. She decided she was scarred enough.

"Guys. I'm about to come down the stairs. So at this moment in time, please turn your relationship back to Disney's G-rated version, thank you." She called from atop the stairs. She heard throats being cleared. Then chuckles.

"You can come down now." Her mother called. Emma stalked down the stairs. She was hit with a the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon, being cooked.

"Yum. I could get used to this." Emma saw the smirk on her mother's face.

"I'm going to go visit Archie today. Or to you guys, Jiminy. I'm going to have him build me a case against Regina."

"Okay. Let us know how it goes."

"Will do." Emma scarfed down her serving, and then went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Emma walked into the diner. She found Archie, walked over, and slid into the booth opposite of him.

"Good morning."

"Morning Archie."

"So I understand you're trying to build a case against Regina."

"Yes. I want to win custody of my son."

"Well. To me, it looks like you have a chance of winning. The court goes to experts for advice who have actually treated the child. That would be me. If you could stop getting him to skip school, and sneaking around for the next few weeks, I am sure that you would win this thing."

"Are you sure? I don't want me or Henry to go into this with high hopes, and then get crushed."

"Ms. Swan, I wouldn't tell you otherwise. I, personally, would like you to win. That woman who calls herself his mother is crushing every ounce of spirit and courage that boy has whenever she is around him. Oh, and one more thing. For the next few weeks, try to get Henry to not talk about his fairytales with anyone besides you. His theory has escelated since you arrived, but we don't want the court to know that, because it could jeopordize the chance of you getting your son back." Emma only nodded in response. The diner door opened, and Henry walked in. He saw Emma, smiled, and made his way over to her. She looked back at Arhie.

"Thanks, Archie. Try and build that case as fast as you can." Archie nodded.

"Will do, Ms. Swan."

"Emma. You can call me Emma." Archie nodded once more.

"Hey guys!" Henry said as he reached their booth.

"Hey Kid. Can we go for a walk?" Henry nodded. Henry and Emma walked out of the diner and randomly started walking down the street.

"What's up? There had to be a reason you were talking to Jiminy."

"Who? Oh yeah. Anyways, I was talking to him about getting you away from Regina." Henry's face lit up. "He said we have a good chance of winning. But still, don't get too high of hopes. But in order to help us win Kid, we have to lay low. No more sneaking out, no more skipping school. And no more talking about fairytales with anyone besides me, or your grandparents. And only in a private setting. You have to make sure to do that. Can you do that for me?" Henry nodded.

"I knew you could do it." Emma hugged Henry, but pulled him away. He saw her face, and looked at who she ws staring at. _Regina. _The mayor reached the pair.

"Henry. I thought I told you to stay away from Ms. Swan."

"I forgot."

"Henry, could you let us have some adult time?" Henry looked at Regina. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to make her mad. He walked away, but not _too _far away.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my son."

"I thought I told you he is _my _son. I just talked to Archie, and he's building a case against you right now. I am going to get my son back one way or another, and I hope you choose the easy way to give him up, because it is a hell of a lot easier than the hard way. You better watch your damn back, Regina." Fear flashed in Regina's eyes. Emma walked away. Giving a smug smile to Henry as she passed him. Regina stared after Emma, face covered with shock, fear, anger, and disbelief. Henry just smiled.

* * *

The next few weeks were strenuous. On everybody. They were all anticipating the day trial came for Henry's custody case. It was only a few days away. Considering how small Storybrooke is, it didn't take long for the trials to start. Also considering that nothing big ever happens in Stroybrooke filled the air everywhere. Snow, James, or Emma barely got any sleep anymore. Usually they had to force each other to sleep. or force themselves sometimes. It was Thursday, and the ending trial is on Monday. It's the afternoon, and Snow is at work. Emma is home, taking a much needed break. So was James. They were making sandwiches for lunch and talking.

"I'm just so worried. I will cope with it if we lose, but it's Henry I'm worried about. He would be absolutely crushed." James nodded.

"That's why they asked him who _he _wants to live with. They take the child's opinion into very big acoount."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't wait till Monday."

"You're not the only one."

"Yeah. I want to thank you. You and Snow have been so supportive of me, and I know how stressed both of you are. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Don't be sorry. We want Henry away from her as much as you do. He's our grandson after all. We will always be there for you and Henry, no matter what." Emma smiled at her father. Then, being who she is, took a huge, well deserved bite out of her sandwich. Her father, following suit.

* * *

It was Monday. Day of the trial. Emma wore her best clothes, prompted by Snow. So she promptly did the same with Henry, via walkie talkie. Emma was anxiously waiting with her parents in the lobby of the rather small Justice Building of Storybrooke. _I'm not suprised, _she thought. Across the lobby, was Regina. Even though she is the mayor, she had no legal say according to the Town Charter. She had her right arm draped around Henry protectively. Just like her mother is doing to her. _That should be me, but in a totally different situation. _A couple minutes passed, and tthe it was time for the trial to start.

* * *

"After reviewing the situation for the past few weeks, and getting the opinion from Doctor Archibald Hopper, I have made my decision. Will all the partie please stand." The judge waited for Emma, Henry, Regina, and their lawayers to stand. "we find the best place for this child, and according to several opinions we got," he looked in Henry's direction, "we ahve decided that Henry Mills custody rights shall be imsncipated from Regina Mills, and given to Emma Swan." There was cheering. Henry ran over to Emma and hugged her tight.

"And assuming the change, I imagine that Henrywill want to change his last name to Swan. We will also do that. You will get a letter in the mail when it is official." _Henry Swan._ Henry smiled at his new name. Emma hugged her parents, and Henry followed suit, once the case was dissmissed. Nobody even noticed Regina as she glared at the woman who took the only living person she loved away from her, and stalked out the side door.

* * *

Snow, James, Emma, and Henry got back to the apartment. Henry secrely packed a suitcase days in advance and left all his precious belongings at the apartment. Smart. After they walked in, James couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hey, Snow. Do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't know if they're ready for it."

"Tell us what?" Emma and Henry asked in unison. Snow looked at her husband.

"Go ahead and tell them, Charming." James looked at his daughter and grandson.

"Me and Snow bought a house." They awaited for their reactions. Then Snow quickly added,

"For all of us to live in." That got them excitied.

"That's great you guys."

"Awesome! I get my own room!" The three adults laughed at Henry's remark. He was confused. But he wasn't going to let anything rid him of the ear to ear grin on his face. This was definatly the happiest day of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were spent moving into the new home, and getting settled in. It wasn't too much of a hassle since "David" owned a pickup truck. It didn't take too long to move the furniture and belongings, but it took long to get settled in. The house was located more on the outskirts of town, but still in civilization. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was big enough for all four of them, but wasn't too big. James and Snow of course, got the master bedroom. Thenvthey left Emma and Henry to pick their rooms, not wanting to control them. Snow decorated the house to make it more home-y. She succeded in making their house a home. The house was beautiful, Snow putting hard work into it. In a few eeks, they were officially moved in, according to Snow. One morning, Snow was in the kitchen, busy making breakfast for a fine Saturday morning. James, Emma, and Henry were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Suddenly a thought struck Snow.

"Hey Charming. Do you think we should give Emma her present?" James looked at his wife and smiled.

"I don't know..." Emma looked between her parents skeptically.

"What present?"

"Why don't you go get it, Charming?" James got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Will do."

"What is it Grandma?" Henry asked.

"You'll just have to see, won't you?" Snow said, glancing at her grandson and smiling. Just then, James walked down the stairs holding the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. Emma slowly got up from the couch and walked over to her father. She took one of the unicorns in her hand. It was a baby mobile. It was handcrafted with twelve blue and white crystal unicorns, hanging from cables, in case a baby were to pull them.

"Why did you buy this for me?"

"Because it's yours, Emma." James responded. Emma glanced at her mother then back at her father.

"Thank you."

"We thought that maybe you would like another item from our world that belonged to you, besides the blanket." Snow said.

"What'd you get for me?" Henry asked suddenly, half pouting.

"We booked you one night at a hotel. In Boston. You can spend the weekend there with your mom. Do whatever you guys want."

"Awesome!"

"What night did you book it for?"

"Tonight." James responded.

"So you better come eat your breakfast and get to packing." Snow said.

Emma, James, and Henry almost ran to the table.

* * *

Emma was in her room packing her bag. _I know I should do this. It will be good for all four of us. I mean, my parents were basically begging and pleading with their eyes. I guess they haven't had enough "alone time" in the past few weeks. With all the moving and what not. This is the least we could do. They have been so generous, and patient. Especially with me. So today we could go to a movie, and then tomorrow, we can do what Henry wants. Yeah, I'm going to do this._

* * *

An hour later, Henry and Emma were leaving Storybrooke.

"So, Kid. I was thinking that today we can go see a movie, and tomorrow, we can do whatever you want. Sound good?"

"Yeah! But one question."

"Yeah?"

"Can we see Spiderman? I read that it's supposed to be better than the first series."

"Sure Kid." With that note, Emma sped to the nearest theatre in Boston.

* * *

Snow and James were on the couch in the living room in each other's arms.

"Alone at last." James remarked.

"Yes." Snow barely had time to get it out before her husband crashed their lips together. It was a sweet kiss. They pulled apart, only for Snow to grab the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together once more. This kiss was deeper. Before it could go any longer, to save Emma and Henry from sitting on a scarred couch, James swept up his wife bridal style up the stairs. The whole time, Snow and James never stopped kissing. James layed his wife on their bed, and layed his body on top of hers, careful not to cush her with his weight.

"I've missed you, Charming."

"And for I have missed _you,_ Snow White." And with that, there was nothing else to hold back.

* * *

Regina was in her study, downing a bottle of wine. _That bitch. She took away my son. She took away the only thing I have ever loved in this world. I may not get my son back, but I will take away something she loves. One way or another, I will get my revenge. The thing she loves most...the thing I hate most. Yes, I can kill two birds with one stone here. I don't care if I go down, but at least it's something worth while. I have nothing left in my life. I don't care what happens to me after this point. Watch your back, Snow White. I'm coming after you..._

* * *

"That was a great movie! Thanks Mom!" Emma and Henry were parked out front of the movie theatre.

"Your welcome Kid. Storybrooke isn't really caught up on movies, so I figured you could use some moderness to you."

"True." They both laughed. Then Henry yawned.

"How about we go check into that hotel. You can take a nap. And after that, I hear they have a swimming pool..."

"Okay! Let's go!" Emma laughed and started the car.

* * *

The next day for Snow and James only involved loving each other, eating, sleeping, and loving each other even more. They didn't bother to do anything else, because they didn't have to wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

The next day for Emma and Henry was eventful. Henry dragged Emma across the street to a bakery. He ordered a vanilla cupcake with vanilla frosting.

"What are you doing Kid?"

"You'll see." He said with a mishevious smile. After that, Henry knew exactly where they were going next. He told Emma they didn't need the car because it was within walking distance. Emma realized where they were going far too late to stop Henry. They climbed the four stories to her old apartment. They stopped at her door.

"What are we doing here?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

Just close 'em." Emma did as she was told. She heard rustling from Henry opening and closing his backpack.

"Okay, open them." Emma opened her eyes and chuckled. In front of her was Henry holding his cupcake with a blue star candle lit in the middle of it.

"What did you do this for?"

"You never got to eat your birthday cupcake because of me. I wanted to make it up to you." Henry smiled as his Mom chuckled again.

"You didn't have to do this."

But I wanted to. Here. Eat it."

"Thanks, Kid. You're the best." Emma grabbed the cupcake and blew out the candle. She ate the cupcake with a smile on her face.

"Can we go swimming again? I like that pool." Emma nodded at her son being so layed back.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I appreciate it! And sorry for the late-to-me update. I was at my cousins house...Anyways, thank you again! I** couldn't** do this without you!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple of weeks after Emma and Henry went to Boston. It was Thursday and Snow was in her and James's bathroom getting ready for work. James was getting dressed, also for work. Emma and Henry were downstairs eating breakfast. Snow just finished brushing her teeth when she started to feel a little sick. It wasn't too bad so she just ignored it. She walked into her and  
James's walk-in closet.  
"Hey Charming.  
"Hey Love." They leaned in to kiss each other. After their kiss, Snow couldn't ignore this feeling. She ran to the bathroom, and barely made it over the toilet before she started vomiting. James ran in after her. He held her hair back, as it had started to become longer as she grew it out.  
She finally finished and slumped against the wall.  
"Snow darling, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I felt a little sick earlier, but I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, I felt really sick."  
"Oh, good. For a second I thought it was because you kissed me." They both gave a slight chuckle.  
"No, it wasn't."  
"Does Mary Margaret need the day off?" She gave a slight nod.  
"Okay. I'll go call the school, and tell Emma and Henry." James got his cell phone and called the school. Afterwards he trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Emma and Henry looked up to see him.  
"Hey. We're about to leave. Where's Snow? She's going to be late."  
"Actually. She's not going to school today. She's sick."  
"Aww! But today we were going to build houses!" Henry exclaimed.  
"I guess you'll have to do them some other day, buddy." James replied.  
"Does she need me to stay home with her?"  
"No. I think she'll be fine. Trust me, your mother doesn't like people taking care of her. Even when she's sick."  
"Okay. But tell her to call me if she needs anything."  
"Will do. You guys go ahead and leave. I'm going to make sure Snow is okay before I leave. I'll see _you_ at school," he said patting his grandson's head, "and I will see _you _tonight." He said, pointing towards Emma.  
"Okay. See ya!" They both yelled as they walked out the front door and down the driveway towards Emma's Volkswagen. James basically ran back upstairs to his wife. She was still on the bathroom floor.  
"Hey. Here, let me carry you to the bed." His wife was too sick to care. He picked up his wife in his arms and layed her on their bed.  
"Emma said to call her if you need anything." She nodded. "I will be home before you know it. I love you. And I would kiss you now, but..." She nodded with a weak smile.  
"I love you too." With that, James left the house. Snow layed there for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Snow felt a lot better. Snow got up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the box of feminine projects and proceeded with her business. She pulled down her underwear only to show white where there would usually be red. That's strange, she thought. She pulled her underwear back on, walked back over to the bed. She started counting the days. I should have started today, she thought. Like I have been for the past twenty-eight years. They didn't really keep track of that in Fairytale Land. Then something dawned on her. She immediately threw on the first coat and pair of shoes she could find. She basically ran down the stairs, out the door, and to her car. She started the car and started driving in the direction of the pharmacy.

* * *

Regina retrieved the weapon from her safe. She put it in her purse. _When that life ruiner and _  
_her Prince Charming walk into the bank tomorrow, they won't know what hit them. Literally. Well,_  
_for Snow White. I will just fire one shot, and she will be gone for good. Like I said before, I _  
_don't care what happens to me now. I just want my revenge. If it is the last thing I do._

* * *

Snow walked up and down a couple of aisles until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a couple different boxes and headed towards checkout. She was thankful she didn't encounter anybody she knew. She got back to her car and headed back home. She downed five glasses of orange juice, which made her sick. Again. Then she tried water this time. Fifteen minutes later, she really had to pee. She took the tests, one right after another. She waited a couple of minutes. It felt like another twenty-eight years. Finally, the two minutes were up.

* * *

Emma was at the police station, hanging out around the office. It was a very slow day. Grahm was in his office on the phone. Emma's cell phone rang, and picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Emma?" It was Snow.  
"Mom? What's wrong?"  
"I-wait. Did you just call me Mom?"  
"I, uh...um..."  
"It doesn't matter right now. I need you." Emma didn't need to be told twice. This woman was her best friend before she was ever her mother.  
"I'm on my way."

* * *

Emma got to the house and ran upstairs, almost forgetting to close the front door. She got upstairs and into her parents room.  
"Snow? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it bad? Is it-"  
"Emma!" Emma stopped short with her mothers sudden tone of voice. It was fierce, and motherly.  
"Stop. I'm fine. But I have some...pretty big news. I haven't even told your father yet."  
"What is it?" Snow didn't know she had said it until after she did. She didn't know how else to do it.  
"I'm pregnant." She hung her head. Emma was in shock.  
"What? How could you...? I...What?"  
"I said...I'm pregnant."  
"Are you trying to replace me with the child you never had?"  
"What?! No! I would never! Your father and I didn't even plan this!"  
"Right. I'm sorry. I just thought..."  
"I understand. I do. Now come here." Snow motioned for Emma to give her a hug. They relaxed at each other's touch. Just then, James and Henry walked in.  
"Are we interrupting something?" He asked. Snow and Emma looked at the pair.  
"What's wrong?" Henry asked.  
"Hey Kid. How about we go take a little drive around town."  
"Oooookay." Emma got up from her spot on the bed, and her and Henry left. James walked over and sat next to his wife.  
"What is it?" She knew she couldn't beat around the bush.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"That's great! We're going to have a baby!" James enveloped his wife in a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday. Emma, Henry, James, and Snow take a family walk to the bank every Friday, so that's where they were.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could eat at Granny's tonight for dinner. I'm a little tired of cooking right now." Snow suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." James said.

"Can I get dessert this time?" Henry asked.

"Only if you eat all of your food." Emma replied.

"Okay." Henry fake pouted very dramatically. The three adults just laughed. All four of them walked into the local bank. Emma and Henry sat in the waiting chairs while James and Snow got in line. Then the hairs on all of their necks stood up. All four of them turned to see Regina walk in, and get in line.

"Mayor." James said.

"No more games. This ends here and now." Everybody in the bank turned to see Regina take a gun out of her purse and point it at Snow. She would have preffered to use magic, as a sure-fire way for Snow White to die, but she had to settle for this. James was behind Snow. Before Regina could pull the trigger, Emma came up behind her. She tried to move the arm with the gun out of the way, but only got her arm low enough for Regina to shoot Snow in the stomach. James lunged in front of her but was too late. Snow collapsed to the ground. James, Emma, and Henry were by her side in a second. Somebody called the ambulance, because they could hear the sirens. Snow was in a haze. She saw her family surrounding her. It would have been a perfect moment if it had been under different circumstances. She could barely hear what they were saying. They sounded so far away.

"Stay with me, Love. I can't live without you."

"Come on, we just got you back."

"Please, Grandma." The ambulance got here and they loaded her on a stretcher. Grahm handcuffed Regina before she could get away. Some people in the bank had prevented her after Emma knocked the gun out of her hand and somebody else grabbed it. James was by Snow's side every second. They were loading her on the ambulance when his heart clenched with anger, and sadness when he realized something.

"Wait. She's pregnant!" He said to a paramedic.

"Not anymore." He replied. Emma and Henry overheard this. James got into the ambulance after Snow, and it sped off towards the hospital. Emma walked over to where Grahm was holding Regina. She slapped her.

"That was for the night you threatened me, but James stopped me." She punched her.

"And that's for shooting my mother."

"Emma! Stop!" Grahm said. Emma knew he was right. Regina just stared at her, in shock, and hopefully in pain. Emma leaned into Regina's face until they were only inches apart.

"I tolerated you coming after me. But you crossed the line when you went after my family. You were going to wish you never born when I get done with you. You hurt my mother, and took away our happiness. I will make sure you get the worst punishment possible. Mark my words, bitch." And with that, Emma walked off with Henry in tow towards the car to head towards the hospital.

* * *

**DA NUH NUHHH! A little plot twist. I know it's a short chapter, but it's to build up suspense and anticipation for the next one. I will update tomorrow for sure! So I won't keep you waiting too long! Thank you again for everything! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

James was in the ambulance with Snow. She was trying to stay awake, but the drowsiness overcame her.

"Snow! Please hold on!" He didn't care who heard him say her name. They would probably just think it was a nickname or something. He was holding her limp hand. She was still breathing, but barely. She was literally hanging on for her life. They got to the hospital and unloaded her. James was by her side the whole time. The paramedics knew better than try to take him away until absolutely necessary. He was still holding her hand. They rushed her to the hospital room James was once in for twenty-eight years. Now his wife was in it, _her _life on the table. They were pushing him away from her.

"Sir! You can't be in here right now! You have to leave!" He didn't want to go. No, he _couldn't _leave. His whole life was on the chopping block. If she died...he couldn't even think about that. He has lost her way too many times. Nurses were pushing him out of the room. He was no match for them in the state he was in. Then a pair of hands he did know were on his shoulders, turning him to face her. Tears were running down both of their faces.

"James. Let them do their job. If you want her to live, let them do their job. Please." He knew his daughter was right. He stood outside the room looking through the glass with Henry and Emma. Then they started rolling her bed out of the room.

"What's happening?! Where are you taking her?!" James asked in panic. A nurse responded.

"She needs emergency surgery right away. We're taking her to the O.R." James, Emma, and Henry watched as they wheeled her away. As they wheeled the one person who made them a family away.

* * *

Emma, James, and Henry were in the waiting room. It had three and a half hours since Snow had gone into surgery. Just then, Dr. Whale came walking up to them. James and Emma immediatly stood up.

"How is she? Are you finished? What happened?" Dr. Whale put a hand up to signal James to stop.

"Mr. Nolan, Ms. Blanchard is under critical stress. We finished the surgery. She's in recovery, but is barely stable. If we hadn't done surgery, it would have been too late."

"Can we see her?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Follow me." The three followed him to the room Snow was taken to earlier, when they first got to the hospital. She was sleeping. Obviously. Henry waited outside the room, not knowing what to do if he went in there. James walked to his wife's side. Emma walked to her other side. They were silently crying. James pulled up a chair.

"I'm going to take Henry home, and stay with him." James nodded, not being able to speak. Emma squeezed his shoulder out of sympathy and a farewell sign. Emma walked out and lead Henry out of the hospital. James stayed by his wife's side the whole night. He couldn't sleep. Now and then he would doze off, only to be woken up with nightmares of the tragic scene replaying in his head. He never let go of her hand.

* * *

"Is Grandma going to be okay?"

"I don't know Kid. We just have to hope." Emma was tucking Henry into bed.

"Goodnight Mom. I love you." It took everything Emma had not to break down and into tears right there.

"I love you too. Get some sleep." And with that, Emma left. She walked to her room and closed the door. She collapsed onto her bed and started crying. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. Everytime she closed her eyes, the scene replayed over and over in her head.

* * *

James hadn't even known he fell asleep until he woke up the next morning. He was still holding Snow's hand, but Snow was still asleep. Just then, somebody came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met his daughter's eyes.

"Hey. How is she?"

"She's holding up. Where's Henry?"

"He's spending the night at Ava and Nicholas's house tonight. I want to stay with you tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Hey, want some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Emma left. She came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"So, did you get any sleep last night?" She asked as she handed him his coffee.

"Not really. I fell asleep a couple of times. But other than that, no. You?"

"Nope. I'm worried sick." James grabbed her hand.

"She'll pull through." Emma gave a weak smile. And with that, they sat in silence. They just watched Snow. For any sign of movement. They were startled when Dr. Whale opened the door.

"Hi. I hope I'm not interupting."

"Not at all."

"We have examined Ms. Blanchard, and checked her vitals hourly, but there is no sign of change. She took the bullet in her kidney. We managed to get the bullet out in time though, before it did any life-changing damage, or worse. She's stable, but barely. I'm sorry to say this, but there _is _a chance she might not recover."

"What. You said she was doing fine." James said.

"For now." It took all James had not to punch him in the face right then and there. Emma sensed her father's anger and interupted.

"Thank you Dr. Whale." He nodded and left the room. The door closed behind him only to be opened again. They were shocked at who it was.

"Henry? What are you doing here? I dropped you off at Ava's and Nicholas's for a reason."

"I wanted to be here with you two. She's my family member too, ya know." Emma gave up, knowing he wasn't going to leave. Henry smiled in triumph.

* * *

Henry ended up reading Snow the book of fairytales. He thought it might wake her up. James and Emma listened, as they have never read the book before. James still, never let go of Snow's hand. They all had a chair to sit in. The nurse came in every hour to check her vitals, which never changed. Snow's state never changed. She was slipping into a coma, if she already wasn't. She has to have a breathing and feeding tube. But she was thankfully not on life support yet. James and Emma tried to keep themselves together as best as possible since Henry was around. James and Emma were still upset about the misscarriage. Henry knew about it, but he didn't quite understand the whole concept. He just understood that Snow wasn't having a baby anymore. James and Emma thought it was best to not try and explain it to him. He was only ten after all. They just let him know the basics, not wanting to confuse him. Emma took him out for dinner at Granny's but only because Henry had begged her to, not wanting to eat the hospital food. When they got back, Henry waited outside the room with Emma because only one visitor was allowed in the room overnight. Emma asked Henry if he was sure he was comfortable sleeping at the hopstital tonight, but she gave up, knowing he wouldn't change her mind. He was like her in that way. Henry was reading some comics that Emma bought him to keep him entertained before they came back from dinner. Emma watched her father look at her mother. She had never seen a love so pure. They couldn't live without each other. It was gross to think about, but she was the result of their love. And that made her feel kind of special. She knew her father would do everything in his power to make sure that Snow wakes up. But in this world, without magic, his power was limited. James couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he wished that Rumplestiltskin still had his magic and power in this world. If he did, his beloved Snow would be alive and healthy right now. They would all be snuggled up on the couch watching a family-friendly movie right now. If he wanted to kiss her, he would be able to. But no, Regina took that away from him. Twice. He took away their happy ending once. And right after he got it back, he got it taken away from him again. He wished he could do something. Anything, to get his revenge. But he _couldn't._

* * *

James fell asleep that night, accidentally. Henry fell asleep before anybody. But Emma fell asleep before James. James woke up int the middle of the night to a loud beeping sound. One of the monitors.

"Nurse! Help!" He yelled. Emma and Henry woke up to James yelling. Three nurses ran into the room.

"Her vitals are failing! Get the Doctor!"

"Get him out of here!" Dr. Whale walked in.

"What's happening to her?!" James exclaimed.

"Get him out of here!" James got dragged and pushed out of the room. He tried to fight, but was weak from not eating and sleeping. Emma helped hold him back. They closed the door as they frantically tried to save Snow's life. James, Emma, and Henry watched in horror as Snow's monitor flatlined.

* * *

**DA NUH NUH NUHHHHHH! Don't worry, I will start writing the next chapter soon! There is a cliff hanger at the end, and a plot twist, huh? You'll just have to stay tuned to know what happens next. And I would like to send a special shoutout to PiperPaigeP3 , I don't like stories like that either, so I thought I would have this happen. Not to be cruel or anything. Thank you guys! :) 3**


	12. Chapter 12

James, Emma, and Henry watched in horror as Snow flatlined. Dr. Whale was performing CPR. Nurses rushed in.

"Her vitals are failing! Where's the Doctor?!"

"Get him out of here!" Just then, Dr. Whale rushed into the room. James was too weak to fight back when the nurses got him out of the room. He hadn't eaten or slept for a couple days. Then there was a pair of hands he recognized. Emma turned him around to face her.

"James let them do their job. They'll save her." James nodded. He watched as they tried to save Snow's life. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. James pushed the nurses holding back, and rushed into the room. Emma followed close behind after she told Henry to wait outside, even though he could see everything. Emma and James were barely paying attention to what anybody was saying. Dr. Whale was not going to give up on this woman. He still had feelings for her, ever since that night. After five minutes of trying to get this woman to breathe, and live her life, there was no more hope. They barely heard Dr. Whale say,

"Time of death, 8:26. I'm sorry for your loss." Dr. Whale escorted himself and the nurses out of the room. James collapsed on the ground next to Snow. Emma walked up on the other side of her. Henry walked up behind James and grabbed his hand. James looked at his grandson, then back at his lifeless wife. James felt anger towards Regina for taking away his happiness. There is now a huge hole in his heart that will never be filled. It's like Snow was one half of him, and that was ripped away. He will never be complete without her. He felt suprisingly mortified that Emma and Henry had to see him like this. He felt the worst sadness in the world. He couldn't live without her. Ever since he first met her. He knew she would forever be apart of his life. Emma tried hard not to cry in front of Henry but gave up after seeing her father cry. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold up. She grabbed her mothers limp hand. Regina took away their happiness. She took away the core of their family. Snow was basically the person who created this family in the first place. Of course with the help of James. If Snow was gone, they would fall apart. They would never be the same. Especially James. Emma wanted to get revenge, but after hearing her mother's story, she knew it was better not to than have a heart of darkness. She wouldn't stoop down to Regina's level. James got up, Henry releasing his hand. Emma kissed her mother's forehead. Henry didn't do anything. Part of it was because he didn't know what to do. Emma knew he wasn't either. She knew him well enough that he wouldn't know what to do. Henry was now crying too. He couldn't help it. James looked at his wife's pale-now paler-face. She already felt cold under his touch. He cupped her face with his hand, and slowly kissed his wife one last time. Suddenly the hospital disappeared, and lush, green, forest surrounded them. Not to far away, there was an amazingly big and beautiful castle. They were all kneeling on the ground around Snow. All three knew where they were. All of a sudden, Snow awoke and took in a gulp of air. Snow felt a wave of emotions. Man, did she hate dying. She immediatly knew where swhe was. And smiled when she saw the three most impotant people in her life. She then realized that she was no longer pregnant. Her face fell. James, Emma, and Henry then hugged her while saying in unsion,

"Snow!" She was no longer upset about the pregnancy. She was just happy to be alive with her family.

"The curse! It's broken!" Henry exclaimed. The three adults laughed at his amusement. Emma then noticed something odd. She studied her parents faces. They looked older somehow. _A lot_ older.

"What happened to you guys." Snow and James looked at each other and chuckled.

"I guess we aged to the age we're supposed to be at, if the curse hadn't happened." Snow replied, talking for the first time since she woke up.

"Shall we get going?" James asked.

"To where?" Emma and Henry asked in unision.

"The castle of course!" All four smiled. James helped Snow up. All four started walking in the direction of the castle. The three adults all thinking that they were glad Snow and James aged, instead of Emma turning back into a baby. Therefore, making Henry cease to exist. They had had this conversation a while ago, but chose not think about it. If it weren't for Henry, none of this would have happened. None of them would have their happy endings. They all walked together, hand in hand, as they all finally felt like a family. How they were always supposed to be.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you guys like the ending! I thought it was time for this story to come to a close. BOOO! It just felt right. Another shoutout to PiperPaigeP3, your welcome, and I'm very happy I was able to make your day and night. Please don't hate me for the ending either! I might make more stories, but only if I can come up with ideas. You guys can give me suggestions, or things you want me to do through your reviews! I love you guys! :) 3 You make me happy, and make me want to do this more often!**


End file.
